Forgotten Memories
by NatsuD45
Summary: BL Natsu Dragneel saved many people from danger in doing so, his life is now in danger. Rogue and the other dragon slayer worry about him. After the accident he stopped using his magic. He hasn't come into Fairy Tail. He still thinks about what he did to save many lives. He stopped going school but one day he says he wants to go back to school. The person he once was is gone.
1. Punishment

**Title : Forgotten Memories**

**Pairing: Natsu x Rogue / Natsu x Sting / Natsu x Jellal/ Natsu x Leo/ Natsu x Zeref /Pairing may change now depending on how the story goes.**

**Also this story is different from the original Fairy Tail anime or Manga, same with their personaly.**

**Love to have review**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Punishment**

* * *

"Natsu, wake up." Natsu woke up from the sound of the ice mage shaking him.

"People are coming in." The ice mage said.

"Gray." Natsu said and started getting up. He remembered he came in for work at the café he was working at. He quickly tided himself and went outside to greet the customers. After that he suddenly to do some sweeping.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked when he noticed the dragon slayer was looking a little pale.

"I'm fine." Natsu replied.

Suddenly Natus's vision gotten blurry and the next thing he knew was his eyes were slowly closing and he fell on to the ground.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled out. He felt the pinkette's forehead and saw it was burning. Gray quickly took Natsu to the break room and placed him on the sofa.

"I'll call Rogue." Gray said before leaving to call for the shadow dragon slayer.

Fifteen minute later

Natsu eyes slowly opened and he saw he was on the sofa. He didn't have much strength to move his body so he stayed on the bed. Suddenly Natsu heard some footsteps coming toward him, so he turned his head to face a familiar face.

"Rogue." Natsu thought. Why is he doing here?"

"What is this I hear that you fainted?" Rogue spoke. Natsu stayed silent and watched Rogue as he talked to him but Natsu didn't say a word.

"You should have told me if you weren't feeling well." The raven slowly pulled the dragon slayer from the sofa and touched his forehead. "We're going home so get ready." Rogue then left the room.

Natsu was feeling a bit better and was able to walk normally but he was still sick.

"Did you come from school?" Natsu spoke.

"Yea I did." Rogue nodded his head. Natsu felt bad that Rogue was called when he was in school. Rogue noticed the sad look on Natus's face. He stopped walking making the pinkette stop as well. Rogue then turned to Natsu and gave him a smile.

"It doesn't matter if I miss school as long as I know you are safe."

"But?" Natsu couldn't continue talking when Rogue hugged him.

"The only important thing to me is to protect you." After parting from the hug Rogue took the dragon slayer's hand and they started walking in hand but Natsu was still sad deep down. Rogue was in his last year in high school.

They finally arrived at the Natus's apartment. Natsu looked inside his pocket but he couldn't find the key to his apartment.

"Did you forget that you gave me your key?" Rogue said pulling out the key to his apartment. Rogues put the key into the key hole and open the door. They walked inside.

"Next time tell me if you're not feeling well." Rogue said. He was mad that Natsu didn't relied on him.

"Sorry." Natsu apologized. I thought I could handle it.

"The others were worried about you when I got the call, especially Sting since he looks up to you."

Natsu didn't realize he was making everybody around him worry.

"Did you take your medicine?" Natsu shook his head. Rogue got up and walked to a drawer and got the medicine and went to the kitchen to get a glass of hot water. He gave the small pill to the pinkette. Natsu took it and put it in his mouth then he drank the water.

"You have to remember to take it even when I'm not around."

"I know." Natsu replied.

Rogue looked at his watch and saw it was getting late. He didn't want to leave Natsu alone but he had no choice since he had class tomorrow.

"I have to go but remember to eat your dinner then go to bed." Rogue said heading toward the door. Natsu watched as the dragon slayer left his apartment.

Rogue was outside and he looked one last time at Natsu's apartment.

"He was sure acting different." Rogue thought.

Rogue had known Natsu since middle school. That time there was a rumor that Natsu came back from destruction that happen in an island and he was the only teen survivor. He was also one of the strongest dragon slayers. When Rogue and Sting met Natsu for the first time, he was different from the rumors and even his close friends said he had changed after coming back alive. That's when they found out the shocking truth that changed everything. Natsu tried to save everybody and doing that cost a lot of pain from his fire magic. He unable use his magic like before if he does he could die.

"I'll protect you, I promise." Rogue said.

Rogue had arrived home and saw Sting and Cobra were there as well.

"How is Natsu-san doing?" Sting asked. He looked just like before when Rogue had gotten that phone call from Gray.

"He's doing better now." Rogue replied.

A relief look was on Sting and Cobra as well.

"That boy is going give me a heart attack." Cobra said going into a kitchen grabbing a bottle of water. Gobbling it up at once, finishing the whole bottle.

"Where' Laxus?" Rogue asked. Laxus was here this afternoon but he wasn't now. He usually always stops by and hangs out with Cobra even after work.

"His doing Natsu's shift." Cobra replied. He sure is like a big brother. He was panicking this morning but now he has his cool look back.

"Gajeel and Wendy."

"Gajeel also had work and Wendy went home." Cobra said. I think I better text them that Natsu is alright." Cobra took his mobile out and started texting them and soon after he got a text back with a "Thank goodness" and "Good to know"

* * *

The next day Rogue woke up early and got ready for school. He wanted to see Natsu before he left but he thought he would still be sleeping so he decided he would go after school.

"Rogue-san." Rogue turned around and saw fellow dragon slayer.

"Wendy."

"Are you heading to school now?" She asked.

"Yes I am." He nodded his head. It was strange to see Wendy awake so early. He was sure he classes didn't start until eight.

Wendy noticed the look that Rogue was giving the bluenette.

"I woke up early since my group is doing a project and we had to wake up early to get into one of the classes."

"I see."

"By the way, aren't you having exams?" Wendy asked.

"I am." Rogue replied.

"You're working hard to get into the same group as Natsu-san aren't you?" Wendy smiled. What Wendy said was true. He was working hard to be with Natsu. The school that Rogue attends is a high school and university combined. He still saw Natsu when he went to school but after he got a bit sick, Rogue told him to stop attending.

**Buzz Buzz**

Right after class, Rogue got a text message and it was from Natsu.

"Is it okay for me to go to work? Rogue thought for a bit. He didn't know if he should let the pinkette go, what if he fainted again.

**Buzz Buzz**

Rogue got another text message.

"I'm feeling much better."

Rogue pressed the reply button and typed his message quickly.

"You can go but I'll come pick you up after your shift is finished."

After the text Rogue looked at the time and saw his second class was going to start soon. He put his mobile into his pocket and walked toward class. His second class, he had class with Sting. And there the blond was sitting the spot he always was. Rogue sat beside fellow dragon slayer.

"Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Sting complained. I was late this morning for my class."

"You have learn to wake up yourself." Rogue replied.

* * *

Natsu had arrived at work and had changed into his waiter uniform.

"Are feeling good to work today?" Gray asked when he spotted the pinkette come toward the front.

"Yes, I'm fine." Natsu smiled.

"Natsu, you're here." Laxus said coming from the kitchen.

"Laxus, you're working today."

"Yes, I have to look after my little brother after all." The blond spoke. They weren't even related but Laxus and Cobra always treats him and the others like they are their own siblings.

"If you start getting sick again, tell me right away." Laxus said walking toward a customer and greeting them.

* * *

After Natsu was finished his shift, like Rogue had promised he had come picked the dragon slayer up.

"How was work?" Rogue asked.

"It was okay." Natsu replied.

"That's good, I also see that you look better then yesterday."

"Rogue, I'm better now and I think I want to go back to school." This came out of nowhere and shocked the raven.

"Are you sure about this? "Rogue asked. Rogue was a bit worried but he knew the dragon slayer wouldn't be alone since Gray was in most of his classes and same with Lucy but he's more worried about Jellal being around Natsu.

"I'm sure." Natsu smiled. After dropping Natsu off and giving him his medicine. Rogue decided to leave; he wanted to discuss this with the others. He didn't want to leave Natsu but he had no class tomorrow or work for the weekend and same with Natsu so he could stay with Natsu then.

Once Rogue arrive home, it was the same scene as yesterday. All dragon slayers were home expect Wendy since she lives in a villa and Natsu who lives in apartment.

"Natsu wants to go back to school." Rogue said bluntly.

"Sooner or later, he was going go back anyway." Laxus said.

"Let go then, Sting and you will be there as well to take care of the boy." Cobra said.

"Yea plus he had friends there as well." Sting said. And if anything happens to him we will know right away.

Rogue didn't want Natsu go back to school but he had no choice.

"I should inform Gray about this as well." Rogue said.

"Let me do it." Sting said. Since you look like you need the rest. Rogue let Sting do that and headed toward his room and fell on the bed.

"I need to watch out for Natsu more than ever now." He thought as his eyes slowly closed and fell into slumber.

* * *

That night Natsu was awake. He was on his bed with the blankets over him. He was staring at nobody in particular. His eyes looked like it was dead then he brought his hands closer to his face then a small fire flame appeared on his hand.

"It feels so warm." He spoke. It's been so while since I've seen this warm, this flame." After Natsu had found out he wasn't able to use his magic anymore, it pained him. He wasn't the strong dragon slayer he was once. Nobody knew but Natsu secretly always did this when there was nobody around. It wasn't going to harm him from a little small fire.

_"This is the punishment I get for saving many lives. "_Natsu thought. He could still remember that day like it was yesterday.

_He was the only teen there, the rest was all adults. All the adults were panicking, nothing like the people from Fairy Tail. The family he grew up with didn't care about dying and care for the well-being of others. That was the wizard guild he was in. Natsu didn't want to see the people suffering since they looked so sad and he also had a family and friends he needed to go back. When he was casting his magic, he heard a voice._

_"If you try to save these many lives, it must cost you, your own." Natsu looked up and saw a girl floating with long wavy blond hair, that reaches to her feet. And large green eyes with no irises._

_"Who are you?" Natsu asked._

_"I'm Vermilion Mavis and the founder of Fairy Tail." She spoke. If you use your dragon slayer magic, it will cost you more than you could chew._

_"I don't' care!" Natsu yelled with determination in his eyes which shocked the blond._

_"I like your eyes." She spoke. I will help you but it might not be enough. Even so Mavis gave Natsu half of her power; it still wasn't enough to protect Natsu from the danger to come. The next moment the Island that he had disappeared on had reappeared near Fiore. Natsu looked around and saw the people had relived looks on their faces. Natsu was happy he was able to save many lives. That's when he felt a serge of pain flow into him when made him fall down on his kneels to the ground._

_"I told you." Mavis said still floating up above the mage._

_After that accident Mavis had followed Natsu to Fairy Tail where she met everybody in Fairy Tail. After a while Natsu rarely came to Fairy Tail and he even brought apartment that was a bit far from Fairy Tail._

* * *

___**How was the first chapter?**_


	2. Secret

**Title : Forgotten Memories**

**Pairing: Natsu x Rogue / Natsu x Sting / Natsu x Jellal/ Natsu x Leo/ Natsu x Zeref /Pairing may change now depending on how the story goes.**

* * *

**Love to have review**

**Thanks NatsuL0ver for the review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Secret  
**

* * *

Rogue had agreed to let the fire mage to go back to school. Rogue, Natsu and Sting were walking toward their school when they met Gray at the entrance of the school.

"Nice timing." Sting said. He pushed the fire mage toward the ice mage.

"Gray will be looking after you since we are in different area of the school." Rogue said. Natsu watched as the two walked away leaving the fire mage and the ice mage behind.

"I'm glad that you're back to school." Gray smiled. They headed inside, toward their class. Inside they spotted the blond was already sitting, chatting with her best friend.

"Levy-chan, I can't believe I only scored seventy." Lucy was disappointed as she looked at her test she had gotten back from another class.

"Your score isn't that bad." Levy assured her.

"Hey guys." Gray called out. The two wizards were surprised when they saw the fire mage.

"Natsu." Both said in a surprised to tone. They never thought that Natsu would return back to school after his long break that he had been away.

"Hi." Natsu replied. The ice mage and fire mage sat down beside the two girls.

"So, what were you guys chatting about?" Gray asked. Lucy showed the two the test she had gotten back with a score she wasn't happy with.

"That score isn't so bad." Gray said.

"It's not the full marks I wanted." Lucy let out a sight.

"Well, you can't be like Erza." Gray said. Levy hit the ice mage in the stomach, letting out a cry of pain.

"You will do it better next time." Levy smiled at her best friend.

"Why You!" Gray whispered.

"Gray did you say something." Levy said without caring that Gray was in pain. The group realize that Natsu hadn't said anything the whole time. He was just sitting there listening to their conversion.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked looking at Natsu.

"It's nothing." Natsu replied. The fire mage couldn't keep up with this conversion. It was hard seeing them since he hadn't been to the guild for a long time now. Gray knew the reason but the rest didn't. He felt like he betrayed them, even those he had a reason for it.

"He's still the same as before." Lucy thought. When Natsu had returned from the Island, he wasn't the same happy-go-lucky Natsu they knew. He would always be alone and his mind was always somewhere else and he barely came by the guild, even Happy was unable to talk to the fire mage.

"I'm the one who said I wanted to go back to school, yet I'm like this." It sadden Natsu that he couldn't be like how he used to.

* * *

At break time Natsu walked toward the rest room since he wasn't feeling well, he wasn't sick, more like being here upset him a little. He didn't want to tell Rogue since he decided to come here.

"Natsu." Natsu turned to where his name was being called. A familiar face stood behind the fire mage.

"Jellal." Natsu spoke the name of the man.

"I'm so happy to see you." Jellal smiled. I was worried when you stopped coming to school and you were never at your guild anymore."

"There was a lot going on." Natsu replied.

"Jellal, you're not running from your duties are you." Another familiar face appeared. Natsu didn't think he would run into his friends this fast.

"Loke, don't start acting like Erza." Jellal was annoyed.

"Natsu." Loke said finally noticing the fire mage. A smile of happiness spread across the orange-haired boy. "Where have you been?"

Seem like Natsu would need to say the same thing to every person he knew the same answer.

Break was over yet he didn't see Rogue or Sting.

"Maybe they are busy." He thought. He started walking back to class and saw Gray was already sitting on his seat. He sat beside Gray.

"Where did you go?" Gray asked. I was looking for you since Rogue wanted to see you.

"I wanted to see him too but I couldn't find him."

"Next time stay in class, he will come for you." Gray smiled.

"Is that right?" Natsu looked a bit confused with what Gray said.

"He cares to much for you so of course he will." Gray thought.

* * *

After class was over Rogue and Sting had arrived to pick the fire mage.

"How was class?" Sting asked while the three were walking home.

"It was alright." Was the reply Sting got from Natsu. It wasn't unusual how the fire mage replied to him.

"You're going start living with us." Rogue said straight on without caring how Natsu would feel. Natsu gave the confuse look and Rogue realize the boy was confused.

"The school is closer to our home anyway."

Natsu realize why Rogue said that now? Natsu didn't want to live with them since it would hard for him to use his magic without them seeing it. Now he had sneak around if he lived with them.

"You don't want but you have no choice." Rogue said grabbing the boy's hand.

"That Rogue." Sting sighed as he followed the two after. He really ment what he said earlier."

The three at arrived home, Cobra was the only one home this time.

"Why is Natsu here?" Cobra asked confused.

"He will be living with us from now on." Rogue said. That empty room will be his." Natsu knew that Rogue could be pushy but not this much.

"Is there something you want to say?" Rogue asked when he saw Natsu's face. Rogue could always tell that the fire mage wanted to say something.

"No." Natsu shook his head.

"Good, Sting and I will go get your things tomorrow."

Rogue finally notice a smell that he didn't like. He sniffed the fire mage and then looked at him with annoyed look on his face.

"You were near Jellal."

"I did meet him. "Natsu replied. For some unknown reason to Rogue didn't like the bluenette the moment they. When they met Natsu could see the sparks killing each other.

"Not again." Sting thought. When it came to Jellal, Sting knew how he hated the bluenette.

"I thought he was over this." Cobra let out a sight and went to the kitchen to get something to eat since seeing Rogue gave him a headache.

"He's such a kid sometimes." Natsu thought. A smile appearing on his face.

"What are you smiling for?" Rogue asked.

The slayers realize that he was smiling and that Rogue had caught him in doing so.

"It's nice to see you smile like that." Rogue thought.

"Why don't you rest up? Sting said to Natsu.

Natsu nodded and headed to the room that Rogue said that was his room. The room had a huge bed and mirror attached table drawer. It didn't have many things but it was big compared to the room Natsu had lived in his apartment.

Natsu lay on the bed. He was pretty tired today since meeting his old friend again. He couldn't even speak to them normally.

**Knock**

**Knock**

Natsu quickly got up and opened the door and Rogue was their standing there with a pair of clothes in his hands.

"I brought some clothes for you since I know you don't have any."

Natsu took the clothes from Rogue.

"Thank you." Natsu said. After giving the clothes to Natsu, Rogue left Natsu. Natsu looked at the clothes that Rogue had brought for the slayer. It was a black t-shirt and white shorts. The T-shirt was a bit big on Natsu but the shorts fit fine.

* * *

Natsu came out afterward. He was feeling a bit hungry since he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast this morning. He couldn't really call it breakfast since it was just a piece of bread and Rogue and Sting had arrived so early that he hadn't time to even take a bite on the bread.

"Natsu-san, are you hungry?" Sting asked when he heard the door to his open and close. Sting and Rogue stared at the pinkette with blushes on their face.

"The shirt was big." Rogue said turning away. Well its only for today anyway."

"Natsu, your so cute." Sting said jumping the boy, hugging him.

"Sting, you're hurting me." Natsu let out a small cry.

Cobra was on the sofa reading the Fiore news when he heard the three making some goofy faces on their faces, not mention that Sting had just jumped the pinkette.

"Idiot!" He thought.

Just then the door to the entrance opened than Laxus appeared with a shock look on his face when he saw Natsu was in their home.

"Why is Natsu here?" Laxus said the same thing that Cobra had said.

"He's living with us." Cobra said, still reading the newspaper.

"I'm hungry." Natsu mumbled. All dragon slayers heard Natsu's mumble since it wasn't that low.

"Right, I was going to make something for Natsu-san." Sting said pulling away from the fire mage.

"I think it's better if I cook." Laxus butted in. He didn't want to eat another one of Sting horrible cooking; he didn't want to faint from it.

"What are you saying?" Sting protested. I was the one who was going to make Natsu-san something to eat."

"Are you kidding?" Laxus replied. You cooking will kill us all; I don't want to die yet."

"I'm with Laxus with this one." Cobra said waving his right hand around while still reading the newspaper.

"Is it just me or has it gotten nosier then Natsu arrived." Cobra thought.

"Before any food, you will need to take you medicine." Rogue said taking some pills out from a bottom.

"How did he get those?" Natsu thought. He was sure that he was the only one who had it and it was at home in the drawer.

In the end Cobra ended up making the food since Sting and Laxus argument wasn't going to end so Cobra decided to take matters to his own hands and got out the sofa and placed the newspaper on the table and started making the food for everybody.

"I was also planning on resting today." He whispered. Natsu watched Cobra cook the food. He watched as the fire appeared on the stove. This caught everybody's attention; they knew how the fire mage felt when seeing the fire. Cobra turned around when he caught the pinkette looking. Cobra went to Natsu and patted the boy on the head.

"I wish I could help you." Cobra thought. Natsu then looked at his own hands, these hands were the hands where his flames would appear, where he used to use the flames to defeat his enemies and fight with those for training.

"Since you started school, why not visit Fairy Tail." Laxus suggested. This surprised the slayer since he hadn't thought of going back there after so long.

"Gramps and everybody misses you."

Natsu wanted to go back, but he still hesitated. He knew he took a step going back to school but going back to Fairy Tail was hard since everybody he knew in Fairy Tail was there.

"There's no need to rush." Laxus said.

"I want….to….go….back." Natsu spoke slowly. I want to, but I'm still scared." Rogue walked to the slayer and held his hands.

"Just go when you are ready?" Rogue smiled.

"Okay." Natsu smiled back. This made the whole group of dragon slayers smile as the pinkette smile a smile they hadn't see for a long time. A trusting smile.

"Let's eat." Cobra said breaking the smiles.

* * *

Later that night Natsu did the same thing he had done the previous night. He let his fire magic appear on his hands.

"I'm sorry." He thought. But I can't live with myself if I can't use any magic at all. It felt just like when he went to Edolas and he couldn't use magic but it was different since he got his magic back in Edolas but here he wasn't allow to use it since it was dangerous for him.

After looking at his magic for a little bit, he dispelled it and looked out the window and thought of Fairy Tail.

"I wonder how Happy is doing." He was worried since he also abandon the exceed and told him not to follow him anymore. The words seemed harsh but Natsu wanted be away from everybody from Fairy Tail. He thought that it was better to be alone but that changed when he met Rogue and Sting. Even Laxus and Cobra stayed by them even when he tried to push them away.

Natsu pulled the blanket over him and shut his eyes closed and fell asleep. He needed the sleep since tomorrow would be the same as today, dealing with school and he might bump into another Fairy Tail member or even from another guild.

"I wish I could be strong."

Unknown to Natsu a certain blond was floating outside from the window of Natsu with a sad look on her face.

"Why are you using magic when you know you will die?" Mavis thought.

_After Natsu had left Fairy Tail, Mavis when to see Natsu since she was worried about the slayer. She knew he changed because of the fate he had chosen to save those people. When Mavis met Natsu, she saw him using a small bit of his magic._

_"Why are you using your magic when you know the cost?" She asked._

_"I don't care if I die but without magic I can't live on like a normal person." Natsu said. Mavis knew how Natsu felt since Magic is something a lot of people has that make them strong and even happy._

_"Still, you could die." Mavis begged the slayer to stop using his magic but it was no use._

_"I'm sorry." Natsu said with a sad expression on his face. He was scare of dying but more scared of dying without using magic at all._

_"Magic is my life." Natsu smiled a sad smile._

_Mavis didn't know how to response when the boy had that look on his face. Mavis couldn't even talk everybody in Fairy Tail about it since they didn't know his condition and Natsu had told her to keep it a secret from everybody. Even from the other dragon slayers._

* * *

**_I try updating everyday...i only say try..._**

**_HOpe you liked chaper 2..._**


	3. Protect You

**Title : Forgotten Memories**

**Pairing: Natsu x Rogue / Natsu x Sting / Natsu x Jellal/ Natsu x Leo/ Natsu x Zeref /Pairing may change now depending on how the story goes.**

* * *

**Love to have review**

**O.0Natsu o.0**

**NatsuL0ver**

**Aradhey**

**thanks for your wonderful reviews and Aradhey this is a BL story. I had mention before i wrote the story, so I'm no changing it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Protect you  
**

* * *

Wendy entered the Fairy Tail with her exceed. No matter, how many times that Wendy had come to Fairy Tail she missed when Natsu was here. She missed how Natsu and Gray would start having an argument about something stupid and they would start fighting. She missed how Erza would try to stop the two and end up beating the two up.

"I wish Natsu-san would come back home." She sighed as she sat down.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked, when she saw the dragon slayer let out a sigh.

"I was just thinking about Natsu-san." Wendy spoke. A sad look appeared on Mira's face. She wasn't the only one. Everybody missed Natsu and wish he was back. He left the without telling them what was going on his mind, even the master didn't know.

"He will come back when he is ready." Mira said with a smile. She was trying to cheer the dragon slayer up. Wendy noticing what Mira was doing smiled back at Mira.

Suddenly Lucy entered the guild with Levy by her side.

"Natsu came back to school." Lucy announced to the whole guild which shocked the whole guild, even Wendy.

"Is that true?" The master said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"It's true." Levy said. But he's still the same as when he came back from the island."

"What happened to that boy?" Makarov thought putting his hand under his chin to think. He remembered the day that Natsu decided to leave for the Island.

_"You're going alone." Makarov asked. He was confused since Natsu would usual go with Lucy, even Happy but the boy said he wanted to go alone on this quest._

_"What is the quest?" Makarov asked._

_"Just helping some people get across the ocean." Natsu replied. Makarov thought it was strange for Natsu to take such a request._

_"Is there something about the quest that you're interested in?" Makarov asked. The master watched Natsu for a while since he didn't say anything._

_"It's nothing you need to worry about." Natsu said with a smiled. At that moment Makarov wished he had stopped the dragon slayer since he went missing. When the boy returned it had been six months, the boy also had returned with the founder of Fairy Tail. Makarov and everybody was happy to meet the founder but, the boy wasn't the same they knew anymore. He would always be alone and always be staring out in space. He would only drop in the guild once a while. Then one day Natsu asked the master to speak in private._

_"What is it?" Makarov asked. The master was confused since Natsu had never asked to speak alone. He would always say what is in his mind._

_"I didn't want to make a big deal." The dragon slayer spoke. I won't be coming to the guild for a while now."_

_"Is there something wrong?" Makarov asked._

_"It's nothing extreme." Natsu smiled. But the truth was hidden behind his smile._

_After they had spoken Natsu stopped coming to the guild. The place had gotten quiet since the dragon slayer left._

_"Why did Natsu leave?" Lisanna asked. She was close friends with Natsu, even she didn't know. She was upset that the fire mage didn't come talk to her first before leaving._

_"He didn't say anything." Makarov said._

_"Fairy Tail without Natsu is empty." Happy cried. The exceed was even more sad since the fire mage had left his own partner behind._

_"Natsu even stopped attending classes." Gray said. We have the same classes but he hasn't shown up."_

_"Did something happen in that island?" Makarov said, alerting the rest as well._

_"Well, he did change after coming back." Erza said thinking about it and it made sense, it all started with the request and him coming back._

_"Erza's right." Lucy said. I want to help as well."_

* * *

A certain dragon slayer was sitting near a river. He was watching as the water flow down. He was waiting for Rogue and Sting for their class to finish, it was longer then he thought. He waited for them but had decided to go wait outside.

"Natsu." Natsu turned and face a person he looked up to, another member of Fairy Tail.

"Gildarts." Natsu let out the name. He didn't expect to see Gildarts so soon. He thought he wouldn't back until another three years or so since that's how long it takes him to finish his quests.

"What is that I hear that you stopped coming to the guild?" Gildarts questioned the boy but no answer come out of the dragon slayer. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Natsu smiled. Natsu got up and walked pass Gildarts. Gildarts watched as Natsu walked up to two familiar faces.

"The Sabertooth brats." He thought. Why is he with them?"

"Is that somebody you know?" Sting asked looking at Gildarts.

"Yes, someone from Fairy Tail." Natsu replied.

Gildarts was going to say something but was stopped by his own daughter, who had appeared.

"Cana." He spoke.

"There's nothing we can do, but wait until he comes back himself." Cana wasn't happy either the fact Natsu had decided to leave.

Gildarts looked once again and saw Natsu leaving with the Sabertooth.

"Do you know why he's with them?" Gildarts asked.

"I heard from Lucy that they go to the same school and started hanging out." Cana said. I also heard that they are pretty close and might know what's going on with Natsu, but when we started to ask."

"They didn't answer." Gildarts finished Cana's sentence for her.

* * *

Natsu was walking with Rogue and Sting. Rogue saw the same expression on Natsu's face that he had seen when they had first met at school.

"Is it about that man?" Rogue asked. You feel bad, you can't tell him or your other friends." Rogue was always right about how Natsu was feeling.

"Rogue." Natsu said holding on to his shirt from the back.

"Natsu-san, you don't need to worry so much." Sting said. We are here for you."

Natsu knew Sting was right but even so sometimes it was hard to relie on them.

"You haven't been using your magic have you?" Rogue asked.

"No, I haven't." Natsu replied. This caught the dragon slayer off guard but he acted just like how he would. He didn't expect Rogue to ask something like that. But the truth was he was lying.

"Why are you asking such a thing?" Sting asked confused. There's no way he could anyway."

"Nothing." Rogue replied.

Rogue thought about his conversion with Gajeel the other day.

_"What is it?" Rogue asked. He was suddenly called out when he was in the middle of class. He had to ask Sting to fill in for him._

_"I think that Salamander is using his magic, not a lot but a little."_

_"There's no way, if he did I would have sensed it." Rogue yelled._

_"I know." Gajeel said. But I saw Salamander the other day and when I approached him from behind, he was panicking like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to."_

_"Even if he was, he knows that magic will cost his life." Rogue said. He doesn't want to die."_

_"Just watch out for him since, I'm not around him like you are."_

* * *

The three had arrived home. Natsu went straight to his room and jumped onto his bed. He loved the feeling of his bed, after a long day.

"Natsu." Rogue called out as he entered the room.

"What is it?" Natsu asked as he sat up on his bed and stared at the dragon slayer. Rogue was still worried about what Gajeel was saying. Rogue sat down beside the fire mage and took Natsu's hand and stared at it. He didn't feel any power from it. If Natsu did use his magic, he or the others would feel it and he couldn't feel anything. Even when he was still close to the fire mage.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing." Rogue replied. I'm just worried about you." Rogue hugged the fire mage. He didn't want to let go of Natsu. He didn't want Natsu to die.

"I rather die than not use magic." Natsu mumbled.

"What did you say?" Rogue said as he looked at Natsu, he was sure he said something he didn't want to hear from the dragon slayer.

"I didn't say anything." Natsu replied.

"I'll find a way to save you." Rogue said. The pinkette looked shock at Rogue.

"Rogue." Natsus poke.

They used to be enemies, their first meeting wasn't a good one but after beating Rogue and Sting at the grand magic games they started to be friends. That's right, which was when Natsu went to do that quest alone. Natsu had found out the place the quest was near the place Igneel had taken him long time ago.

Rogue lifted Natsu's face and then he closed his eyes and pressed his lips on Natsu's. A shock look was on the dragon slayer. Rogue pulled away with a satisfaction on his face.

"That was so sudden." Natsu said with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"You should get used to it already." Rogue smirked.

"Rogue, Natsu-san." Sting said opening the door. The two manage to pull away from each other and faced elsewhere.

"What are you two doing?" Sting asked confused.

"It's nothing." Rogue said. What is it that you want?" Rogue was annoyed that they were interrupted.

"Cobra has done making dinner." Sting said leaving the room.

Natsu thought he was going have a heart attack when Sting suddenly appeared. Nobody knows that Rogue and Natsu are secretly dating. That's another reason why Rogue is very protective of the fire mage.

"Thank god that Sing is stupid." Rogue said. The comment made the fire mage laugh and Rogue followed suit and laughed as well.

"It's not nice to make fun of him." Natsu said.

"But, you're laughing too." Rogue replied.

"By the way, where are Lector and Frosch." Natsu hadn't seen the two exceed since he had moved in.

"I'm not sure but they said they would be away because of some business." Rogue said. Natsu gave Rogue a confused look, even Rogue himself was confused. He didn't know what business some cats had to do. He was sure it wasn't anything that was important.

* * *

"I miss Natsiu." Happy cried out. After Natsu had left the exceed had started living with Lucy.

"I know how you feel but saying that won't bring him back." Lucy was hearing the same thing every single day. It wasn't that Lucy was annoyed; it was more like he was making her sad when he spoke about the dragon slayer.

"You have to stay positive." Wendy said lifting her hands and trying touching the roof of the building.

"She's right." Carla said. Carla usually isn't one to make the blue cat smile but she didn't like the sad sight of Happy.

"Plus Natsu probably wouldn't like how you are looking like." Lucy said.

Happy stared at the three. They were right but all he could do was think about Natsu. He was angry that Natsu didn't take him when he did that quest and when he came back, he didn't even once talk to him. Happy tried to talk to the fire mage but all the fire mage said was "I want to be alone"

"When he comes back I will give him a real punch." Happy thought with a grin on his face. He would just imagine the look on Natsu's face.

* * *

**Another chapter ...**


	4. Help

**Title : Forgotten Memories**

**Pairing: Natsu x Rogue / Natsu x Sting / Natsu x Jellal/ Natsu x Leo/ Natsu x Zeref /Pairing may change now depending on how the story goes.**

**Also this story is different from the original Fairy Tail anime or Manga, same with their personaly.**

* * *

**Thanks all for the wonderful comments and liking my story. For those who don`t like boyxboy sorry but the story won`t change since i like it.  
**

**Kazenoseiren - thanks for liking my pairing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Help  
**

* * *

Cobra had woken up early since he was supposed to make breakfast for everybody. He headed to the kitchen when he stopped.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" The poison dragon slayer asked.

"I'm making breakfast since I feel bad you always do it even when you're not on duty." Natsu replied.

"That's true." Cobra couldn't argue about that. The only reason he cooked day he wasn't supposed to be because Laxus and Sting would always fight since they don't like each other's cooking.

"I still feel bad you are cooking." Cobra said. He stood beside Natsu. You're already done cooking."

"What's this amazing smell?" Sting said. The smell had woken the blond up.

"Natsu made breakfast." Cobra said. Cobra decided to help set the table since the pinkette had finished cooking.

After setting the table the other two had come out. They all were seated at the table and started having their breakfast.

"This is good." Laxus said. It's different from usual."

"That's because Natsu made it." Cobra said.

"It's good." Sting said.

Rogue on the other hand didn't say anything but he kept eating since he liked it.

The three was about to head out to school. Cobra came to the door and whispered to the pinkette.

"Thanks for cooking." He said and went back.

"What he say?" Sting asked.

"Nothing." Natsu smiled. They started heading toward their school. On the way they encounter Gray once again.

"You know what to do?' Sting said with a grin and left the two to head to their building.

* * *

"How was your day?" Gray asked when they were seated in class.

"It just started but I made breakfast." Gray and Lucy and Levi were shocked when they heard that Natsu had cooked breakfast.

"I didn't think you were one to cook." Lucy said in a teasing voice but Natsu didn't seem to care about it.

"I was sure he would react." Lucy thought. She wanted him to be like before.

"Good try." Levi whispered to the blond.

"Gray you do something?" Lucy whispered to the raven.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gray whispered back to the blond.

"Like what you always do when you two used to fight." Lucy said.

"It's not like I fight with him because I want to." Gray said.

"Levy!" Everybody's head turn to where the voice was coming from and it was the two shadow gear wizard.

"Jet, Droy." Levy said surprised to see them here at school.

Jett and Droy walked toward their leader. Jet was holding onto a bag in his hands.

"You forgot your lunch." Jet said handing the bag to the bluenette. Jet and Droy's eyes then stopped at a certain pinkette who was sitting with them.

"Natsu." Both said in union. They were glad to see the dragon slayer after a long time but like Lucy and Levy had explained before he wasn't the same.

"Hi." That was the only response the pinkette gave before turning to his book.

"Aren't you coming back to Fairy Tail?" Jet asked. He was concern about the younger male. He remember when he raced with Natsu and the rest at the guild's annual 24-Hour Endurance Road Race. Natsu was really hyped up that time and also the time they had returned after seven year and Natsu was really ager to join the magic games.

"Not now." Natsu said without turning his head.

"That mean you will come back." Droy replied.

"Yea." That was all Natsu said.

The bell for class to begin rang and Jet and Droy had to leave since they didn't attend this school. They said their farwell. Jet stared back at the back of the pinkette one last time before exiting with Droy by his side.

"He is just like what they said." Droy said. But he's in good hands."

"You're right but I still worry." Jet said. Even the Master is wondering what is wrong with the boy."

* * *

Class had finished for the brunette and he was waiting for the two dragon slayer. He thought it was strange since the two were late. Suddenly a student he didn`t know ran up to the pinkette.

"Are you Dragneel Natsu?" He asked.

"I am." Natsu replied.

"Rogue and Sting told me to tell you to go home without them since they have an important assignment to finish." He said.

"Thanks for letting me know." Natsu said as he got up from the spot he was sitting at and started to walk.

"Help me." Natsu stopped when he heard a male's voice call out. Natsu looked around the area but there was nobody there. He thought he was hearing things so he continue to walk.

"Help me." He heard the voice again.

"Help me please!" The voice got louder. Natsu looked around but nobody heard the voice but him.

"Who's calling?" Natsu asked the voice. Suddenly a glow of light appeared. Natsu followed the glow and it led him back inside his college. Natsu stopped to the entrance of the college and saw a statu with a fairy on it. Suddenly a small little boy with wings on his back appeared.

"Can you see me?" The boy said. She looked shock when she saw the pinkette look at her.

"What are you?" Natsu asked. He thought fairies were only legends, but right in front of him was a fairy floating in the air.

"I'm called Orion." The boy spoke. The boy had horn on his head and His ears is notably long and pointed and he had teal-blue eyes and silver hair, he looked like in his preteen.

"What are you?" Natsu asked.

"I'm the spirit of this school, I'm happy somebody could finally see me." Orion smiled. I sense some evil coming from this school and because of this I'm stuck in this form."

"Evil." Natsu replied. He hadn't heard that for awhile. Everywhere was peacful these years so he didn't think that something would happen.

"You have to help me." Orion said.

"Why me?" Natsu would of agreed to help people before but now was different.

"I know about you Dragneel Natsu and about what you are going through."Orion said. I have been watching over this school for a long time and I know ever student, including you.

"If you know about then you know my answer." Natsu said. He was about to walk away.

"Are you going to run away and be the useless boy you are now?" Natsu stopped in his tracks. The boy was right, he was running away from everybody and the fate that was coming for him.

"You should try and face your fate and try to change it." The boy yelled. Natsu turned around and looked at the boy. The boy was right in every way. He was right about everything that Natsu was doing.

"Fine." Natsu said. I will help you."

"Natsu-san, what are you yelling at?" Sting said confused. The pinkette had been talking to thin air the moment he had saw Natsu.

"I was talking to Orion." Natsu said pointing to the young boy. Sting looked at Natsu confused.

"There is nobody standing there." Rogue said as he appeared behind Sting. Natsu looked at Orion, since he got himself confused to.

"Only you can see me." The boy spoke.

"Why are you still here?" Rogue asked. I told our classmate to tell you.

"He did but somehow I ended up coming back here." Natsu said. He couldn't tell them he was seeing somebody that they couldn't see. It was just to weird.

"Natsu-san wanted to walk with us." Sting said hugging the brunette.

"Your really loved." Orion said.

"Not really." Natsu mumbled.

"Did you say something? Sting asked.

"Nothing." Natsu replied.

* * *

When The three got home Natsu hurried to his room.

"So, Orion." Natsu said. What is that I need to do?"

"I sense some evil in the college that you are attending, I need you to investigate." Orion said. Of course without anybody knowing it.

"At least its easier for me since I attend school."

"Also please don't get anybody involve until we find out everything." Orion said.

"I don't plan to tell anybody." Natsu said. He didn't want to put anybody in danger. He wanted everybody to live peace like they were without dealing with fighting.

"But are you sure I can help since my magic."

"It's alright, I have a way for you to use you magic without damaging your health." Orion said as he closed his eyes and bright light shined on Natsu. After a while the light had vanished.

"Try using your magic." Orion said.

Natsu held his hands up and then made some small fire appear and then he made the flames go bigger and bigger. He didn't feel like it was taking his enengry. The flames also seem different from the onces he had before.

"I feel stronger." Natsu said.

"It's juts tempory but if enemy approches you, you will have magic to defend yourself."

"Thank a lot, Orion." Natsu smiled. He was happy to be using his magic again. It felt nice using without a worry. He felt like he did before he left to do that mission.


	5. Tried

**Title : Forgotten Memories**

**Pairing: Natsu x Rogue / Natsu x Sting / Natsu x Jellal/ Natsu x Leo/ Natsu x Zeref /Pairing may change now depending on how the story goes.**

**Also this story is different from the original Fairy Tail anime or Manga, same with their personaly.**

* * *

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy to those who support my story.**

**azenoseiren**

**angel29**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Tried**

* * *

These days Natsu would stay late at school. He would tell Rogue and Sting that he had joined a club, but in truth he was helping Orion. He stayed in the college every day after class, but he didn`t find anything strange.

"Are you sure it's here in the college?" Natsu asked. He had been going around the whole school every single day but he couldn't find anything that was anything that was out of the ordinary.

"I'm sure it is." Orion said with a pout on his face. Natsu looked at him like he was lying.

"Sorry." Natsu apologized. But even if the boy said it, it was kind of hard to believe it if he couldn't see it with his own eyes. It was already getting late and he was still at the school.

"Natsu, what are you doing here?" Natsu turned to the source of voice.

"Jellal." Natsu said surprised. He thought everybody in the school had already left. What are you doing here?" Even thou Jellal was the one who asked, it was Jellal who answered.

"I came back since I forgot my phone." Jellal smiled. He was glad to see Natsu, they didn't have much time together since they didn't have much classes together. It's late, let's head out."

Natsu didn't have a choice so he walked out the school with Jellal by his side. It was strange that people couldn't see Orion but Natsu. Natsu found it strange.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Jellal asked. Of course you haven't." Natsu didn't want to eat out with Jellal, he was going to decline but he was dragged away by Jellal and they were now in the restaurant.

"He's sure is pushy." Natsu heard Orion say.

"Order anything you like." Jellal said. It's my treat." It was just like before when Jellal used to take him out to eat, those days he didn't mind and order as many as he could, but now he didn't feel that way.

"I'm not that hungry." The pinkette said. Jellal was sad how much this boy changed, just like the rest was.

"I told you it's my treat." Jellal repeated. Natsu didn't have a choice so he took the menu and picked something. Jellal was glad that the dragon slayer was now listening to him. The server came and asked them for their order. Natsu pointed to the food on the menu, Jellal did the same. Suddenly Natsu's phone vibrate, the dragon slayer took his phone and saw he had gotten a message from Rogue.

_Where are you?_

_Are you still at school?_

_I'll come get you._

"Sorry." Natsu said. He had to message Rogue right away; He didn't want him to know that he was with Jellal. Rogue didn't like Jellal that much.

"It's fine." Jellal smiled. Natsu quickly message Rogue so the shadow dragon slayer wouldn't worry about him too much.

After their food at arrived the two started to eat.

"You're not doing anything that you're not supposed to." Jellal said. Natsu stopped eating when the bluenette spoke. What am I saying?"

"I'm not." Natsu said. Natsu glance up at Orion who looked as shock as he did.

"I don't want you to be caught up in anything dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"I worry about you." Jellal said.

After finishing their meal, Jellal went to pay for that left Natsu and Orion alone.

"He scared me." Orion said. You will need to be more careful."

"I got it." Natsu had a bad feeling; the pinkette didn't know Jellal that well. He only knows that Jellal is really interested in him, and always tried to hang out with him in any way as possible.

"I'm done." Jellal said. They exited the restaurant and started walking down the street. Jellal didn't live that far from where Natsu did so Jellal walked the pinkette home.

* * *

"I'm home." Natsu spoke quietly as he opened the door. Sting ran toward the pinkette. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Why did it take you so long to get home?"

"Didn't I tell Rogue?" Natsu stared at Rogue who had fallen asleep on the couch. Natsu walked to Rogue and took out his phone, and shown it to the blond.

"Stupid Rogue." Sting cursed. Why didn't he show me?"

"Maybe he forgot." Orion said. You have such interesting friends."

"Where's Cobra-san and Laxus-san?" Natsu asked looking around but didn't find them anywhere.

"Laxus and Cobra went to Fairy Tail." Sting said. I don't know why but they suddenly said they had to go there.

Natsu found it strange but he didn't think too deep. He didn't want to do anything with Fairy Tail, well for now. He would return but not now.

"I'm going to sleep." Sting let out a loud yawn and headed toward his room.

"I'm going to sleep also." Orion said as he flew toward Natsu's room.

Natsu sat beside Rogue, he looked a bit tired.

"You can't sleep here." Natsu tried to wake the dragon slayer out of bed but he wouldn't move. Natsu didn't want the boy to catch a cold sleeping out here.

"Rogue." Natsu whispered. Suddenly a hand grabbed the teen and pulled him into his arms.

"You're late." Rogue said as he opened his eyes. He looked down at the pinkette. He was angry but he didn't show it. He held the pinkette close to him, not letting him go. Natsu's face burned red from the closeness.

"Let go." Natsu said softly. But Rogue didn't let ago, a smirk appeared on his face. This is your punishment." Suddenly Rogue pulled the pinkette away since he notice something that he didn't like.

"When you said you were going out with friend, you ment Jellal?" Natsu didn't think that Rogue would figure it out so soon. The dragon slayer had tried to get rid of Jellal's scent before coming home.

"You smell like that bastard." Natsu wished he wouldn't call Jellal that name every time. The dragon slayer wondered why Rogue hated the bluenette so much, he was sure they were not always like this.

"Natsu." Rogue smiled. Go take a bath." Natsu didn't have a choice when the taller teen pushed him into the bathroom. Natsu didn't even need a bath, he was clean, and the only reason he had to because of Jellal's scent.

"This is stupid." Natsu mumbled under the water. After getting out of the bath Rogue was there waiting for him.

"I'm done." Natsu said annoyed by the fact he had to take a bath. Rogue seemed to look happy when the pinkette got out. Rogue got up and walked toward the dragon slayer. He held the boy close.

"This is better." He said. He then kissed the boy in the forehead. Another blush appeared on the pinkette's face. He couldn't help it whenever the taller teen did this. Go to bed now." With that said the pinkette headed toward his room. Natsu jumped on his bed.

"What is this feeling?" Natsu thought. His heart was pounding hard. It always happened when Rogue would hug or kiss him.

"I can't sleep." Natsu put his head under the pillow, hoping it would help him fall asleep, but it didn't. Natsu looked to his side and saw Orion who was fast asleep.

* * *

The next day was a day off so the college was closed and Natsu couldn't go in. So he had to stay home, which was boring. There was nothing to do at home. Usually he reads a book or watch T.V

"Let's go out." Orion winced. The little fairy also didn't feel like being at home. Plus there was nobody else at home too. Rogue and Sting had gone to their guide same with the others.

"It's better than being home." Natsu thought. Natsu quickly changed and headed out the door with Orion. Natsu didn't have a plan on what to do, they were just walking around town.

"Natsu-san!" Natsu looked in front and saw a pair of pigtails. A small girl was running toward him with her exceed beside her.

"Wendy." Natsu said. He was surprised to see her. He was sure that everybody was at the guild on the weekend like usual. What are you doing here?"

"I was going shopping with Lucy and Erza but we got separated." The dragon slayer explained. I'm also happy that I ran into Natsu-san." The girl smiled. She couldn't believe it. She hadn't had time to see Natsu since she was busy with school; he hadn't had time to drop by. Wendy hugged the older teen; Natsu couldn't help but smile at the bluenette.

"Happy is worried about." Natsu's smile faded when Carla spoke. He knew that he left Happy, everybody but he didn't have a choice. You should return to Fairy Tail, since everybody is worried about you. Natsu pulled away from Wendy and turned the other way.

"I can't." Natsu had said those words so many times to his friends at the guild. It felt normal to say it.

"Natsu-san." Wendy was sad seeing Natsu like this. Wendy then grabbed the older teen and rushed toward the guild. Natsu didn't know why the small dragon slayer had brought him here, to the place he didn't want to be in the most.

"It's won't hurt to just go in and say hi." Wendy said. Wendy was right; he didn't need to stay long. Natsu held his breath and walked in the building. He was sure that everybody was mad at him for leaving. The place was noisy, but not that noisy. Once he walked inside, all eyes were on him.

"Is that you Natsu?" Mira was the first one to speak. Tears were rolling down her face. She could be imaging it but everybody else was staring across the room, like she was.

"Natsu." Happy also had tears going down his face. He flew toward the dragon slayer, he tried to hug him but was pushed away.

"I'm sorry." He spoke turning away from Happy and everybody. He thought he could do this but he was still afraid.

"You've grown." Another voice interrupted them. The Master had appeared to see it all, he could see how hard Natsu tried to come back to Fairy Tail. Even if he couldn't get any deeper, he tried.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said as he ran out the room. Everybody had a sad look on their face. They were sad but also happy they were able to see the dragon slayer, they were glad that the pinkette was still living his life well, even without them.

"He'll come around." The master spoke. Everybody nodded their head in agreement. Wendy felt bad thou, she was the one who told the pinkette to come to Fairy Tail.

"Wendy, good job." Makarov patted the young girl on the head.

"But…."

"You at least tried." Makarov replied with a smile.

* * *

Natsu had run all the way to a familiar forest. He sat down on the grass and watched the water in the river. He sat there thinking about what had just happened.

"Why am I so scared?" Tears rolled down his face. He touched the tears that went down.

"You're still the same as ever." Natsu turned and saw a familiar face. He didn't think he would be here, he didn't want to see him.

"Zeref." Natsu spoke. Natsu was afraid of this man; this man was the source of all his problems. Natsu quickly got up, he was going to get away.

"Why do you reject the dark powers you have within you?" Zeref stared at the pinkette. Nobody knew the real reason why Natsu choose to not use his full power. Zeref walked closer to the pinkette. The dragon slayer couldn't move, Zeref's eyes stared him down like a hawk pining down his prey.

"I don't want it!" Natsu screamed. I don't need such a power." Zeref felt disappointed at the answer that Natsu had given the older male.

"Such a waste." Zeref caress the pinkette's face before turning away. You will need that power." With that said Zeref walked away. Natsu fell down on his kneel.

"I won't let you have your ways."


	6. Smell

**Title : Forgotten Memories**

**Pairing: Natsu x Rogue / Natsu x Sting / Natsu x Jellal/ Natsu x Leo/ Natsu x Zeref /Pairing may change now depending on how the story goes.**

**Also this story is different from the original Fairy Tail anime or Manga, same with their personaly.**

* * *

**0.o Natsu 0.o**

**Thanks for the review and another chapter done.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Smell**

* * *

Natsu picked himself up when he noticed a purple fog that you couldn`t even see so well.

"What's that?" Natsu yelped. It wasn't like this before, how did it manage to change so fast. Natsu started running through the fog; he had to get out of the forest. He had a bad feeling about the fog; he had to get out fast as possible.

"Natsu, is that you?" Natsu could hear a familiar of an elderly woman's voice. Natsu realize the voice was close by so he went to the sound where the voice was coming from. There he saw the woman standing there, she was coughing.

"Porlyusica-san." Natsu spoke when he saw the old woman. Why was the woman out here in this fog?

"We have to get tout of this fog." Natsu grabbed the old woman and headed toward the woman's house. They were finally safe, Natsu didn't expect to see Porlyusica.

"Are you okay?" Porlyusica asked. She could hear the boy panting in and out. He was out of breath from running.

"I'm fine." The pinkette replied. Porlyusica placed a cup of coffee on the table. Drink up." She said. Natsu slowly picked the cup of coffee and drink it up.

"Why were you out there?" Natsu asked after he had finished his coffee.

"I was looking for herbs." Porlyusica replied. Natsu felt kind of awkward being with the older woman since Natsu wasn't that close to her, they didn't have much to talk about, it was Wendy who was close to her. The dragon slayer was never alone with the older woman, there were always others around.

"I heard that you went to Fairy Tail." Porlyusica said. Natsu had a sad expression on his face. He did go but he ended up running away in the end. Porlyusica then looked up at the floating boy that was beside Natsu.

"I see you have gotten yourself into trouble."

"You can see me." Orion had a shock look on his face, as well as Natsu. Natsu thought he was the only one that could see Orion.

"I can see you quite well." She smiled.

"How?" Orion asked.

"I'm not sure myself." Porlyusica replied. Natsu opened the curtains to look out the window, how did this purple fog appear out of nowhere.

"I have never seen such a sight." Porlyusica said. She looked a bit worried. Was something going to start again. Do you know what is going on?" She stared at the little fairy.

"Maybe the evil is spreading."

"What?" Porlyusica didn't like the sound of that. When things had just gotten peaceful.

"You don't have to worry." Natsu said. The pinkette walked toward the door, Orion followed right behind him. I'm heading out." With that said the pinkette ran out the home of Porlyusica. Porlyusica wanted to ask more questions but the pinkette was already out the door.

"I hope you're not doing anything dangerous." She thought.

* * *

"Is something wrong?" Orion asked while they were still running along the forest, even thou the fog was still around. Orion knew it was dangerous to go out while the fog was still out. But the look on Natsu's eyes made him not say anything.

"We have to go to the college." Natsu spoke.

"What do you mean?" Orion asked confused by the pinkette's words.

"I smell it." The dragon slayer said. It's in the school, I smell a evil aura around the college." Orion didn't know what was going on with Natsu but followed the boy anyway.

They finally arrived at the college. Orion didn't know how they would get inside when it was locked from the inside. Natsu then went toward the back, Orion saw a small hole that led inside the college.

"How did you know there was another way?" Orion asked.

"I remember back then that Gray and I destroy this part of the college and left a hole but the builder forgot to repair this." Natsu walked inside the hole, they were now inside. The halls were quiet since there was nobody in this school. They were in the college but Natsu didn't know where they were supposed to go since he smelled everything in the college with a dark aura. Suddenly Natsu heard somebody walking down the hall so he quickly hid behind a wall. He took a peek to see who was in the building. Natsu couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why is Rogue here?" Natsu thought. Suddenly he heard another pair of footsteps and saw Leo appear. Natsu was getting confused, why were those two talking to each other's? The dragon slayer had never seen them speak to hang with each other, what are weird is them together in this college where he smelled a dark aura.

"Natsu." Orion whispered. Natsu didn't hear Orion since he was too busy thinking about Rogue and Leo. Suddenly the footsteps of the two started getting closer.

"This is bad." Natsu thought, they were going find him. Orion suddenly got an idea. He flew toward them. Natsu was confused when they had stopped moving, they had turned frozen.

"I've frozen time but it only last ten minutes." Orion flew up toward Natsu. Natsu had to find where the dark aura was coming from. He wished there was some kind of sign but all he could do was smell the evilness.

"I have to hurry." He then ran down the hall, the looked through every room. But there was nothing. Natsu was getting tried from running around the building.

"Natsu, look at that." Orion pointed at a red door. Natsu felt a bit afraid when he saw the door. The door was crimson red, and Natsu smelled a strong scent coming from the door. It wasn't a smell he was used to it. Natsu took his hands and pushed the door opened. When he got inside the room was red and black.

"What is all this?" Natsu was shocked when he saw a table in the middle that was cover up with glass. The boy walked toward it and placed his hand on the glass. Inside the glass was a crimson red dark energy. The energy was the darkness he felt.

"Natsu, time is almost up." Orion called out. Natsu then heard footsteps and he knew who it belonged to without looking. There's a window up there." Orion pointed up. Natsu jumped and got through the window. Just then Rogue and Leo entered the room. Natsu watched from the window and saw them go near the glass. They had a smile that Natsu had never seen on them before. Their eyes was filled with hatred.

"What's going on?" He thought. Suddenly Rogue turned to look up, Natsu manage to hide before Rogue spotted him.

"We will need to come back another time." Orion said. Orion was as shock as Natsu was. He didn't think that Natsu's fellow friends were involved in this.

* * *

"There has to be answer to why they were here?" The thoughts ran thought the pinkette but he couldn't think of anything, plus the way their eyes looked as they stared at the glass.

"The evil is inside that class." Orion said. It hasn't spread yet so we have time to get more answers."

The two then headed home. When they got home nobody was home which was strange for them. Usual somebody is always home by this time. Natsu tried to get his mind off of the things that happened but he kept on seeing Rogue's and Leo's faces when they looked at the glass.

"I can't think right."

"I'm going to go find some clues." Orion said. So you might not see me much around here." With that said the little fairy went through the door and disappeared.

Natsu was feeling hungry so he started to make some food, he made enough for everybody. After eating he felt tired so he fell on the couch, he was too tired to walk toward his room.

Natsu didn't know where he was. Everything around him was pitch dark until a light shined and a man stood before him. This man was familiar to him but he didn't know who he was.

_"Natsu, you've grown." He spoke. When Natsu heard the man's voice he knew who this person was in front of him._

_"Igneel." A small tear fell from Natsu's eyes. Igneel wasn't a dragon, he was in human form. He had long red hair and light red eyes. He had one long earring on his right ear and wore a scarf like Natsu would but his scarf was bigger, he also had a golden necklace around his neck._

_"Natsu." Igneel smiled, suddenly Igneel turned into his dragon form. The form that Natsu was familiar with._

Natsu's eyes flutter opened and he realize he was now on his bed.

"Did somebody take me to my room?" He looked around, he was alone. He then thought about the dream he had, it was a nice dream; he was able to meet the person he wanted to meet. But he didn't know why he would have a dream like that, since he had never had one like that before. All those times he wanted to see Igneel he never once dreamed about him.

Natsu got up from his bed and went toward his door and walked out the room.

"You're awake." Rogue appeared. Suddenly the events of earlier flashed back to the pinkette. He couldn't let Rogue know about what he saw.

"Did you take me to my room?" Natsu asked.

"Yea I did, you would have caught a cold." Rogue acted the same as ever. Thanks for the food." He smiled.

"Did you eat?"

"Yea." Rogue replied. By the way I heard you went to Fairy Tail?"

"Did you hear that from Wendy?" Natsu asked. He knew that Wendy would tell Rogue since she worries about him too much.

"Yes." Rogue replied.

"So you know about what happened?"

"Yea." Rogue nodded his head. Rogue didn't think the pinkette had it in him to go back to Fairy Tail but he only managed to half way.

"It would be better for you not to return." He whispered so small that Natsu couldn't heard a thing.

"Where did you go after?" Rogue asked.

"I-I went to the river." Natsu stuttered. He wasn't lying; he did go there after he decided to go to the college. Rogue felt something was off with the pinkette but didn't question farther.

"I'm Home!" Sting yelled as he walked in the room. He could smell the amazing food coming from the kitchen. Rogue had just finished eating his food. Sting saw the smell was coming from the bowl that Rogue had just eaten.

"Natsu-san, did you make the food?" Sting asked. Natsu nodded his head. Sting grabbed a bowl and pour some in and sat on the table and started eating.

"It's good." Sting smiled. Sting could always tell when Natsu cooked. Natsu wondered about some things, did he really know the people he was living with. Were they doing something without him knowing like Rogue? He tried to push those thoughts away but he couldn't. It really shocked him when he saw Rogue and Leo.

"Is there another reason?" Natsu tried to convince himself that there was another reason but he couldn't think of anything else. The dark energy he saw was terrible. The smell was very bad and it could just suck you in.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked. Rogue was getting a bit worried about the pinkette.

"Natsu!" The door opened and Cobra appeared. He didn't look one bit happy.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"You didn't go to your check-up." Natsu forgot about the check-up since he was too busy trying to help Orion. But if he went to the check-up they would find out that his magic is back for now, he couldn't let them see that.

"I forgot." Natsu said. I'll go tomorrow."

"I'll be coming with you." Cobra said. Natsu couldn't let that happen.

"I can go by myself." Natsu had to go by himself. He couldn't let Cobra or anybody to find out about his magic. I don't always need you or anybody else to go with me." Cobra didn't like the idea of Natsu going by himself but he didn't have a choice when the pinkette was arguing with him.

"Fine." Cobra scratched his head and jumped on the couch. He started looking through a newspaper he had gotten from outside.

"Also, if you're going Fairy Tail, tell us."

"Wendy was the one who dragged me, it wasn't my intention to go there." Natsu let out a sigh, he had been explaining a lot today.


	7. Do You

**Title : Forgotten Memories**

**Pairing: Natsu x Rogue / Natsu x Sting / Natsu x Jellal/ Natsu x Leo/ Natsu x Zeref /Pairing may change now depending on how the story goes.**

**Also this story is different from the original Fairy Tail anime or Manga, same with their personaly.**

* * *

**angel29 - I try to update but its hard since i`m busy with work so, but will try to update faster.**

**darkhuntressxir - Thanks and about Leo and Rogue that`s a secret for now.**

**thanks for reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Do You**

* * *

It was a nice day out so Natsu decided to go to his favorite spot where he used to spend time with Happy. He lay down on the grass, the feeling made Natsu feel so relaxed. It made him feel that he didn't need to think about what had happened to him in the past. The pinkette's eye looked up into the blue sky, it was nice watching the sky and sees the birds fly by. Today everybody was out so Natsu decided to go out as well since there was nothing to do at home and he was also bored being home all the time.

"I wonder when Orion said going to come back." Orion hasn't come back since that day, Natsu was worried that something happen to the little fairy. He wanted to go look for Orion but Natsu didn't know where to start, he also couldn't tell anybody about it since the pinkette was the only one who could see Orion for some reason.

"Natsu-san." Natsu broke away from his thoughts and turned to where his name was being called. Wendy came running toward the pinkette. Even thou she was coming the pinkette didn't move, he didn't feel like getting up when he felt so nice to be down on the grass.

"You're here as usual." Wendy smiled.

"It's my favorite spot." Natsu replied. Why are you here anyway I thought you had some things to do?"

"I did but then things happened."

"Like what?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"I was supposed to meet Lucy since we were going go shopping but just I saw her some water fell on her so we couldn't go."

"I can see that happening." Natsu chuckled.

"Natsu-san, is it really relaxing you being here?" Wendy asked. He couldn't understand why the older boy would like being here all alone, Wendy liked it better with more people than just being alone.

"It's boring being here alone."

"I don't mind at all." Natsu replied. I like it being here alone but you're right it is a bit boring." Natsu couldn't deny it but Natsu was used it. He liked lying down on the grass and looking up at the peaceful sky, it was the sky he loved looking up. He was glade the sky didn't change this time like last time.

"Why are you even here?" Natsu asked.

"When home nobody was there including you?" Wendy explained to the pinkette. I had a feeling you would be here so here I am."

"Did you want to go shopping with me?" Natsu asked. Wendy didn't say anything making Natsu knew that he hit the mark. Natsu had started to get up from the grass, he didn't think he would get interrupted today.

"It's not tha-at." Wendy stuttered.

In the end Natsu and Wendy went shopping. It was mostly Wendy. They went into each shop and always asked Natsu for his taste on her style in clothes. Natsu just nodded his head since he was no good in things like this. He wasn't a girl so he wouldn't know. Plus Natsu didn't even shop much.

Hours had passed and Wendy had bought a lot of things, not just clothes. Natsu didn't think that the little girl could shop so much and have so much energy running around town. Natsu was already exhausted from the third shop. He didn't do much but watched the bluenette shop.

"Natsu-san, you're no fun." Wendy pouted.

"Can't be help since I'm a guy?

"You didn't even look at the clothes I wore when I tried them." Wendy said in disappointed.

"I'm not good in things like these." Natsu said. Next time ask one of your girlfriends to come along, they will give your more help than me."

"But you offered to come with me today."

"I didn't offered, you're the one who implied it."

The two took a break and had lunch in a small café.

"Natsu and Wendy." Natsu and Wendy looked up and saw Leo and he was wearing an waiter uniform.

"Do you work here Leo-san?" Wendy asked surprised. Natsu was as surprised as Wendy was. In the past Natsu knew everything about Leo, they were really close but now it was different.

"What can I get you two?" Leo asked taking out a piece of paper to write down their order.

"I want some pasta." Wendy smiled. She was really hungry.

"What about you Natsu?" Leo asked. Leo knew the fact that Natsu hadn't gone out and eats for a long time. Leo also noticed that Natsu was struggling with the menu in his hand.

"How about I suggest you this one?" Leo pointed to a simple meal. Leo knew a long time ago that Natsu would eat anything but now he was changed he knew he would want a light meal.

"Yea I'll have that." Natsu spoke weakly.

After they had finished their lunch Natsu and Wendy left but before they left Leo grabbed Natsu close and put something into his pocket.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked.

"It's nothing." Leo said as he pulled away.

* * *

Later that day Natsu was finally back home and like usual nobody was home yet. Natsu headed toward his room and lay into his bed. Natsu then remember that Leo had put something into his pocket. Natsu took it out and saw a note.

_Meet me at the fountain park at seven tonight. I will be waiting for you until you come._

Natsu remembered in the past that they would always go there. It was a fond memory for the pinkette. He liked meeting with Leo since he had so much fun but now he didn't know if he should even go. He didn't have anything to say to the older teen anymore.

Natsu put the paper on the side table. He then got up from bed and took out a book. He was bored so he decided to read one of the books that Cobra had bought him. Since Natsu was always home Cobra thought it would be better for Natsu do some reading even if he wasn't a reading person.

Time went by and it was already six. Rogue and the others had said they would be late tonight. Laxus had work to do, same with Cobra. Rogue had to meet a few of his friends and Sting said he was going to be at a friend's place since he needed help with his homework.

It was strange that everybody started to get busy with work. Natsu couldn't blame them since they had a life, they couldn't just look after him for their whole life. Natsu felt sad then suddenly he made some flames appear. A smile appear on his face, he liked seeing his flames and this time it didn't hurt since this was a temporary power he got from Orion.

The hour went by so fast and it was already seven but Natsu didn't bother to go meet Leo. He didn't feel like he had a right to. He did see Leo at school; he was with Jellal a lot since they were in most of the same classes. It was close to eight now. Natsu looked outside and saw it was started to rain.

"_He's not still there waiting is he?"_ Natsu couldn't take anymore so he quickly got up from his butt and grabbed a white umbrella that was lying around the house. He hurried to the fountain park. And there Natsu saw Leo standing in the rain, the rain was even pouring hard. Natsu slowly walked up to the boy from behind and put the umbrella from above so he wouldn't get wet but Leo was already wet since his spiky hair was now flat.

"Natsu." Leo said as he turned to look at the pinkette when he noticed that he wasn't getting wet anymore.

"Are you an idiot?"

"Maybe I am, for you at least." Leo smiled.

The two got out of the rain and were now inside a home where they were not wet anymore. Natsu didn't think he would be back inside Leo's home, it had been so long but still it made Natsu happy, nothing had changed.

"Natsu, I missed you." Leo said hugging the pinkette from behind. Natsu didn't know what to think. Leo had suddenly hugged him and it made him feel hot inside.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"It's hard for me, you know."

"What?"

"Rogue and Sting is always beside you." Leo turned Natsu around so he was facing the orange haired boy. I hate the fact that it's not me who's always with you anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I loved you for a long time." When Leo said that Natsu's face flushed bright pink. He didn't think Leo had felt like that about him. He wasn't hearing things was he.

"I really mean it." Leo said. Natsu tried to turn away but Leo wouldn't allow it. He didn't want Natsu to turn away, he wanted an answer from Natsu too.

"Do you love me too?" Leo asked. Or do you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Natsu said.

"Then you love me." A long time ago Natsu loved Leo. Natsu never wanted to be apart from Leo but that one time he did that mission alone, he didn't tell Leo since Natsu didn't want Leo always to be by his side. He wanted to do things himself as well. And look how things turned out, if he uses his power he would slowly end up dying.

"I do love you." Natsu cried. But I can't."

"Yes, you can." Leo said pulling the boy closer then suddenly Leo pressed his lips onto Natsu's lips which shocked the pinkette. Natsu didn't push away and they stayed like that. That night Natsu and Leo slept on the same bed. Leo was holding onto Natsu not letting him go. He wasn't going let Natsu leave him again. He loved him too much. Those years ago he should have saw the signs of what Natsu was thinking but he was too busy thing about other things. When Natsu came back it shocked him that Natsu didn't want anything to do with him or anybody else. Leo tried to talk to Natsu many times but Natsu would ignore him. Then those two appeared and started hanging out with Natsu never leaving his side.

It annoyed Leo that another was beside Natsu and it wasn't him. He was the one who was always there for Natsu and it hurt him a lot to see Natsu with Rogue and Sting. Leo didn't like them that much. Leo had tried many times to be alone with Natsu but whenever he saw the pinkette alone Rogue and Sting would pop in out of nowhere. It was like they knew he was nearby or something. Leo hated Rogue but even so….

The day that Natsu returned to school really shocked Leo. He wanted to talk to him and know about what was going on. When Leo saw Natsu bump into Jellal he thought it was his chance but then his mind waiver a bit. He didn't want to force Natsu to tell him things he didn't want so he acted like they were still old friends. It was sad but he left it at that.

"Leo." Natsu whispered in his sleep. Leo smiled that the boy was saying his name He was really happy it was his name that came out of Natsu's mouth.

"I love you Natsu."

* * *

The next day Natsu had got home and everybody was asking where he was. Natsu simply said he was with a friend and that he forgot to contact everybody. Natsu even apologized to them, he didn't think he would be staying over at Leo's home.

"There' something different about you." Sting pointed it out.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu then headed toward his room.

"But there is something different about him." Sting repeated.

"I agree with Sting for once." Cobra said.

"What do you for once?" Sting glared at Cobra.

"Sting, you're not the smartest and I think everybody in the room will agree with me." Nobody said anything since Cobra was right about that.

Rogue decided go into Natsu's room and saw he was reading one of the book.

"Natsu." Rogue spoke his name. Natsu looked up and saw Rogue, he didn't even notice that the raven had entered the room.

"Which friend were with you last night?" Rogue asked.

"A friend from one of my classes." Natsu said. Compared to rest Rogue was always the one who always asks him such questions that he didn't like it. Natsu knew Rogue was worried but still. Natsu couldn't tell Rogue or anybody what happened with Leo.

After many years of hiding his feelings for Leo, it was Leo who told him he loved him for such a long time. Natsu wanted to continue to hide it but he couldn't since Leo said those words. In the end they ended up sleeping together. Natsu felt nice sleeping with Leo, it was back then.

But there was something in Natsu's mind. That night he saw Rogue and Leo, why they were together and what were they doing. Natsu had to find the bottom of it.


	8. Natsu and Leo

**Title : Forgotten Memories**

**Pairing: Natsu x Rogue / Natsu x Sting / Natsu x Jellal/ Natsu x Leo/ Natsu x Zeref /Pairing may change now depending on how the story goes.**

* * *

**darkhuntressxir - Yea he does**

**Thanks for reviewing**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Natsu and Leo**

* * *

The past days Natsu and Leo had been talking on the phone and texting. Natsu hadn`t seen the orange-haired boy since that day they confessed to each other. Natsu`s heart beat every time that the older boy would call or even send him a message. He didn`t mind even if it was a small message. His heart beat every time. It was like the time before he went on that mission. Before Leo and him would always be together. Natsu could still remember the day that he met the lion.

_It was a stormy day out. It wasn`t a sight that Natsu liked. He hated it when it rained more than anything. The weather made even Natsu feel gloomy from just looking at it. That`s when Master Makarov introduced the new fairy tail member. He was even gloomy then the weather. His orange hair was spike up and had those lovely hazel eyes. Even with the glasses on Natsu could see the hazel eyes. He had lovely eyes. Natsu could tell that the new member was older then him._

_As the days passed by the lion didn`t interact with anybody. When Natsu looked at the lion he reminded the boy of himself when he was younger and just entered the guild until Lisanna talked to him. The lion didn't talk to anybody and always by himself, when others talk to him he ignored them like they were not there. Natsu didn`t like the sight of the older boy being alone, so he walked to him and introduced himself._

"_I'm Dragneel Natsu." Natsu gave a big smile to the lion but the lion just ignored the boy. Everyday Natsu tried to talk to the boy and he got annoyed by Natsu talking to him every single day. That is until one day the lion finally opened his mouth to speak._

"_Why do you talk to me?" The lion said._

"_Because I want to be friends with you." Natsu smiled his big smile. The lion was shocked when he heard those words. Why did this boy want to be friends with him?"_

"_Would you be my friend even if there are things I did that are bad?"_

"_Did you do bad things?" Natsu asked._

"_I did in the past and people hate me for it." The lion said._

"_It doesn't matter since that was all in the past and you right now is different." The lion couldn't believe this boy, he was so accepting of him. The lion realize he might enjoy being with this boy as his friend._

"_I'm Leo." The lion said as he took his hand out to the pinkette. In return the pinkette took it without hesitating and shook it up and down really hard._

"_It's good to have you as my friend." Natsu smiled._

_The two were always together from then on and Leo even became friends with the others in the guild. Leo was happy that everybody was so welcoming to him. He was afraid to make friends because of the things he had done in the past but the people in fairy tail were different and would accept him and it was all because Natsu talked to him._

"Natsu, you're burning the food." Laxus said when he smelled the burning food. When he looked at the food that the pinkette was making he had to let the younger dragon slayer know.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said finally noticing the smell and the look on the food. There was burn mark on the chicken that Natsu was making.

"You're acting strange." Laxus said. You never made a mistake like this before.

"Sorry, I'll remake it right away." Natsu then threw the burn chicken and started to make a new chicken right away. Natsu was so busy thinking about Leo and the past where they first met that he didn't realize what he had been doing.

It was only Natsu and the thunder and poison dragon slayer at home. The two older dragon slayer couldn't stop staring at the younger dragon slayer, ever since that day he came back home from his friend's home the fire dragon slayer was acting strange. He would always be staring off in space or looking at his phone.

"_Something is up." Both said in union. And I'm going to get the bottom of this." _The tworealizing that they were both thinking the same thing shook their head in agreement.

The redone chicken was done and was placed onto the table with rice and some vegetables and soup. The three sat down and started having their lunch. The two couldn't help but stare at Natsu as they had their lunch.

"Is something the matter?" Natsu asked when he noticed the stares.

"Just wondering if anything has happen to you these days?" Cobra asked. Suddenly Natsu's cheek flushed pink from those words. He suddenly remembers the previous events with Leo.

"_He's flushed."_ Both said in union.

"It's nothing." Natsu denied but Cobra and Laxus already knew something was going on with their little brother.

Suddenly Natsu heard his phone vibrate and there was a message from Leo. Natsu quickly grabbed his phone and texted right back. The two dragon slayers noticed the happy face on him.

"I'm going out for a bit." Natsu said after he had finished dinner."

"_Who is he going to meet?" _They thought in union. They watched as the pinkette walked to his room. When he came back out he was wearing different clothes. He was now wearing a grey hoodie and blue up to the kneel jeans.

"I'm going now." Natsu smiled and waved goodbye to the two. The two watched as the pinkette left the house. They wanted to know who the pinkette was meeting but they had to go to work after.

"Next time for sure I'll go after him." Cobra said.

"Same here." Laxus agreed.

* * *

Natsu had arrived at the fountain park. He sat on one of the bench and waited until Leo would arrived.

Lucy was walking by with Gray and Erza when they noticed the pinkette and he looked really happy which shocked them. They hadn't seen the fire dragon slayer smile like that for a long time.

"Why is Natsu here?" Lucy wondered.

"He looks really happy." Gray said.

"Let's go say hi." Erza suggested. They were about to go toward the pinkette but stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out Natsu's name.

"Natsu." Leo came running toward the pinkette. Leo was wearing a white shirt and outside he was wearing a black jacket and brown pants. When Natsu saw how good looking Leo looked he couldn't help but blush. Leo was also blushing because he couldn't help how cute Natsu looked. His hair was also flat, he was used to seeing his spiky hair but today his hair was down.

"Did I make you wait?" Leo asked.

"No, I just got here." Leo found it strange. It was like when a guy asks a girl that same thing he says but this was different Natsu was a guy, even if this is a date.

"Let's go." Leo said. Leo was nervous but he overcame his fears and held his hand out for Natsu and which Natsu gladly took it.

The three stood there in shock, they couldn't believe that they had just seen.

"They're not dating, are they?" Lucy asked.

"It's probably normal since Rogue and Sting always holds Natsu's hands." Erza explained. Plus one time didn't you also hold his hand." Erza turned to look at Gray.

"Yea, but that's different and plus it's strange for those two to be together."

"But they were close before." Lucy recalled.

"You're right." Erza and Gray said in union.

"Still it's such a shock." Lucy panic. The three stared at the two walking away one last time. It didn't look like Leo was just holding Natsu's hand to make sure that Natsu was safe or anything. It really looked like those two were holding hands as a couple and were on a date.

"I can't believe this." Lucy yelled.

"Neither can I?" Erza said.

"It looks like them but it's hard to tell." Gray said.

"I think Gray, Lucy and Erza saw us." Leo mentioned.

"Rogue and Sting might throw a fit if they knew I'm with you." Natsu said.

"I have an idea." Leo said as he dragged the pinkette into town and they stopped at a glasses hut. Leo bought black glasses and a black fedora. Leo put it on the pinkette. Natsu looked cute in anything and it suited him.

"Thanks." Natsu blushed.

The two continued on their date. They saw most of the fairy tail members but they didn't notice that it was Natsu. Natsu and Leo walked around town hand in hand all day. They went to the river side and watched the river flow down. They also went to fiore's largest park, there a lot of people would perform just for fun. There were people who sang and even dance, others did magic tricks. Natsu had an wonderful time with Leo.

After a long day from walking they stopped and sat down on the bench. They chatted for a little while before Leo looked at his watch and saw it was close to dinner time.

"Are you hungry?" Leo asked.

"Kind of." Natsu said.

"I'll go get something." Leo said as he saw a food cart and ran to it's direction. He order some food and came back to Natsu.

"Here." Leo handed Natsu a burger and fries meal. Leo had the same thing. They started eating their dinner. Natsu didn't really eat out but Leo always knew what kind of food that would make Natsu happy like that last time in the café.

"Thank you." Natsu mumbled as he took a bite of his burger. Leo heard his mumble and smiled at Natsu.

* * *

Lucy and Gray decided to go to the college since they had to research on the assignment that they were doing. As they headed to the library they stopped when they saw Rogue and Sting.

"Hey guys!" Gray called to the raven and blond. The two turned around and looked at who was calling them.

"Gray and you." Sting pointed at only Lucy.

"Why are pointing only at me?" Lucy was annoyed by Sting.

"Because you were close to Natsu." Sting mumbled which Lucy heard but choose to ignore it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing really." Sting said. Rogue didn't want to say anything when Lucy was there and Gray took the hint and turned to Lucy.

"Go ahead to the library there is something I need to discuss with them."

"Alright but don't be too long." Lucy said as she headed to the library.

"What's going on?" Gray asked in a serious tone.

"Leo has betrayed us." Rogue said.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"He decided to go against us all." Rogue explained.

"He quit the organizing." Sting said. Why he go and make us the enemy?"

"Speaking of Leo, I just saw him and Natsu, well I think it was them." Gray said. I couldn't tell since they were far from us."

"With Natsu?" Rogue couldn't understand why Natsu would be with Leo.

"Was it really Natsu-san?" Sting asked.

"Like I said I couldn't tell since they were far away." Gray repeated his words once again.

"We're going to head home now since we are done here?" Rogue started to walk away and Sting followed right back.

"Goodbye to you too." Gray said and walked to the direction of the library.

* * *

When Rogue and Sting got home Natsu was already home and he had cooked food for everybody.

"Natsu, did you go out today?" Rogue asked directly.

"I did go out." Natsu said. Why?"

"Just curious." Sting stepped in. Were you with Leo?"

"No, I was with a friend of mine from class." Natsu explained to them. Natsu didn't want to lie but he had to.

"You been going out a lot these days." Rogue pointed it out.

"I can go out once a while, it's better than being at home." Natsu was right but it was strange how the pinkette changed since that day he came back home. Rogue knew everybody knew how much the pinkette had changed and it was indeed strange. He even seems more happy than before.

"_Just what is making you be like this." _Rogue had a feeling that Natsu was hiding something.

"_You were with Leo weren't you."_ Rogue had the feeling that Natsu was with Leo and not some friend.

"I'm tired so I'm going off to bed." Natsu said as he headed toward his room but a hand grabbed Natsu's hand.

"What?" Natsu asked when he turned around to face Rogue.

"Nothing." Rogue said as he let Natsu's hand go. Natsu headed inside his room.

"_I wanted to say something but I couldn't." _Rogue wanted to know what was going on with Natsu as much as anybody but he knew the pinkette wasn't just going to tell him.


End file.
